In The Kitchen
by Xeikkeiu
Summary: Sanji pours them a glass of red wine each. "You're drinking too? I thought you were working?" Law smiles. "It's not enough to affect my ability," Sanji says. His ability to... what exactly? Law wonders. He knows Sanji meant taking care of the kitchen, but the more Sanji drinks the more their eyes meet, without a word. He's seen this before, and he knows what it means.


**A/N:** **In which Law and Sanji stay up too late in the kitchen and drink, and eventually end up in bed together. Or maybe… not quite a bed.**

Trafalgar Law is sitting at the bar in the ship's kitchen, unable to sleep. That's nothing new; he's been sleeping like crap ever since he can remember. So he's just watching Sanji, the ship's chef, doing the dishes after his messy crewmates.

They're not really talking, never have been, more than necessary. But he's seen the sidelong glances Sanji gives him, and how jittery he becomes in his presence.

"Would you care for a drink?" Sanji says suddenly.

"Sure, why not" Law says after a surprised pause.

Sanji pours them a glass of red wine each.

"You're drinking too? I thought you were working?" Law smiles.

"It's not enough to affect my ability," Sanji says.

His ability to... what exactly? Law wonders. He knows Sanji meant taking care of the kitchen, but the more Sanji drinks the more their eyes meet, without a word. He's seen this before, and he knows what it means.

* * *

Maybe this was a stupid decision. The two of them alone, drinks in hand. But it doesn't have to mean anything, Sanji tries to convince himself. Just two guys hanging out. And he's not into guys, after all …? Why is there a question mark after that, in his mind? That never used to be the case. Sanji tries to shake the feeling away.

He whips out a cigarette, a little bit angrily, and lights it in a hurry.

"Been a hard day?" Law asks. Sanji looks over to him where he sits, swirling the wine in his glass. They've never really been making conversation like this, and he's not sure if Law really cares or is just trying to fill the silence.

"A bit. I could ask you the same. How come you're still up?"

"I'm bad at _sleeping_ in beds," Law says through his ever-present half smile. And did Sanji imagine it or was there an innuendo in that? Fuck. No, stop it. He's being silly.

Suddenly, Law's glass is empty. Sanji sees his chance to get back in role as the head of the kitchen, nothing more.

"More wine?"

"Yes, please" Law replies.

Sanji walks over, the bar between them and tries to pick up the bottle next to Law, but suddenly he's being yanked down by his tie and his lips are covered with another pair of lips. Holy fuck, what is this. He's so surprised he even gives in a bit, lets the other kiss him a bit deeper through parted lips. Before he realizes who exactly he's doing this with and he pulls back violently.

"What the fuck?"

Law is just sitting there, looking smug, twirling Sanji's cigarette between his fingers.

"I just wanted to borrow this," Law says, taking a draw from the cig and exhaling to the side. At least it's not in Sanji's face but everything else is. He slams his hands on bar in front of Law, looming over him where he sits.

"The hell you were, shitty surgeon! I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not funny. Give me back my cig!" And with that he plucks his cigarette back from Law's mouth.

"So you wanted an indirect kiss?" Law teases.

"That was a fucking _direct_ kiss before and you know it." Sanji fumes. "I don't know what kind of idea you've got but I'm not into guys."

"You don't have to be," Law leans closer. "You were _sooo_ drunk after all." Law has picked up the bottle of wine and now he's refilling both of their glasses with a nonchalant gesture.

Sanji wants to dump his glass in Law's face so badly, but he doesn't, because it would be childish, and he doesn't want stains on the kitchen floor.

And… if he would ever get a free card. A cop out afterwards… this would be it. So he takes it.

"I'm going to wipe that shitty grin off your face," he says and sits down in front of Law, basically chugging his glass of wine down.

"Then you'll either have to punch me, or kiss me." Law smirks.

"We both know that I don't punch people."

"Then there's onl—" but he doesn't let Law finish. This is his turf and Law should realize it. He's gonna show him.

Sanji kisses Law hard, biting his lower lip slightly. It's not a question, it's a demand, but Law gives in to it more willingly than he thought. He parts his lips to let Sanji's tongue in. Sanji uses that for all it's worth, licking into Law's mouth. It's not long before he feels Law's tongue joining in. It feels extremely good, Sanji can't even remember anyone kissing him like this, like they already knew what he wanted. It's overwhelming, Sanji's knees are shaking where he stands, no longer willing to support him, and he _needs_ to be close to Law, now.

As carefully as he can, he shoves their glasses and the stuff piled on the bar to the sides. He puts a hand to Law's chest to lean him back, breaking the kiss. Law looks up at him, studying his eyes, and his smirk is gone. Instead, he's breathing heavily and his eyes are shining with something else than arrogance. Sanji loves it.

So in one swift motion he jumps up on the bar and swings his legs over, seating himself on the bar top. He doesn't even have to say anything, Law has already stood up and is closing the gap between them. Law puts one hand on Sanji's leg, stroking it through the black fabric, and the other at the back of Sanji's neck, guiding his head towards him.

At first, Law is being nice, brushing their lips together softly before entering with his tongue. But once Sanji opens up, Law takes what he wants, exploring Sanji's mouth fully while Sanji can only make little noises in the back of his throat in return. This is so, so different from those girls he's kissed before. Not that they're that many. But he can't deny that it feels incredibly good, so be pulls Law closer by hooking his fingers in Law's belt loops. Their hips meet briefly and Sanji lets out a gasp of pleasure, and he feels Law shudder a bit.

Law breaks the kiss and instead proceeds to nip carefully at Sanji's neck. Sanji rolls his head back and just lets him do it, and before he knows it the light nips have evolved into outright biting, and he's so, so gone.

He slides down from the bar top, standing in front of Law. Suddenly he's reminded of their difference in height, but he's not gonna let that stop him. Before Law can protest, Sanji runs into him, slamming Law's back against the wall behind him. With one firm grip on his tattooed bicep and the other tangled in his black hair, Sanji pins Law to the wall and kisses him violently. They both groan in pleasure when their erections rub together through their pants, and Sanji needs more, so he hooks one leg behind Law's, bringing them closer together and creating mind-numbing friction.

Just when it's about to get really, _really_ good, Sanji feels himself get dragged off balance, turned around and his back suddenly slams against the wall.

"It's cute how you thought _you_ were gonna be on top tonight," Law says in a low voice, just centimetres from his face. Sanji's arms are up above his head, pinned to the wall by Law's strong hands.

Law has turned Sanji's own plan against him, and he feels his sweat turn cold. He doesn't know if it's fear or anticipation.

"Shitty surgeon..." is all he can spit out through clenched teeth. For once, he finds himself without witty retorts.

"No." Law is suddenly still, deadly serious. He grips Sanji's chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. "Call me by my name."

Sanji tries to look defiant, breathing in small angry huffs. But he guesses there's not really any harm in saying it. "Trafalgar."

"Yeah," Law lets out a small laugh, easing the tension between them as he lets go of Sanji. "That's what they all call me, Black Leg-ya. But I meant my first name…"

Law loosens Sanji's tie slowly, and then pulls it out of its knot completely, not bothering to lift it over Sanji's head. He just pulls it out from behind Sanji's neck and throws it to the floor. Before Sanji can even react, Law is unbuttoning his shirt, stopping two buttons in and looking at Sanji, waiting. Sanji swallows loudly.

"…Law."

"That's right, _Sanji._ " Law says, dropping the formalities completely. "And I'm feeling nice today, so I'm going to let you know that this is the point of no return. If you don't want to continue, this is the time to turn back, and I'll never mention it again. But if you want this… I won't hold back." With the last few words, Law leans over and whispers them in Sanji's ear and it's so, _so_ erotic, how could Sanji even say no to this now? And why the fuck is Law treating him like some inexperienced teen?

So instead of answering, Sanji kisses Law again, and while their mouths are busy he undoes Law's belt and starts on the buttons.

"Hey now," Law says between the kisses, "I thought you were not into guys?" Law tries to sound teasing, but his voice is quivering a bit, and Sanji feels Law pushing against his touch.

"Shut up," Sanji says and shoves his hand down Law's open pants.

He feels Law draw a sharp breath and flinch reflexively, but then he leans into Sanji's touch.

"Yeah, that's it…" Law groans in Sanji's ear. Sanji is only touching him through the fabric of his briefs, but he can still feel how much Law is reacting to it.

Somehow Law regains enough composure to finish unbuttoning Sanji's shirt. He pushes Sanji's hand away to pull off the sleeves until his shirt is off and on the floor. Sanji suddenly feels pretty vulnerable.

"It's not fair that I'm the only shirtless one."

"So remove it then," Law dares him, but man it's hard to think and undo Law's shirt buttons at all, because now Law is pushing himself against him, his nails digging into his bare back and he's biting his neck not so gently. Sanji's mind goes blank.

Apparently he must have made some embarrassing noise, since Law is chuckling against his neck.

"Allright, I'll help you," he says, and easily shrugs off his sleeveless black shirt. Sanji just looks at him for a while, taking in all the tattoos covering Law's upper body.

"You like them?" Law asks.

"Yeah," Sanji decides. "They suit you. What's the story behind them?"

Law pauses. Is he hesitating? But then he settles into his usual smirk.

"I'll tell you some other time," and that's that.

Law takes a step forward again, placing his hands on Sanji's hips and pulling him into his arms. They just stand and kiss like that for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other's bare chests. He feels Law's hands travelling down, under the hem of his pants, to rub his ass. It actually feels really good. Why hasn't any girl thought of doing this to him?

"Hey.. We should probably move this somewhere else," he says to Law.

"Haha. Why?" Law just asks and continues.

"Because we're still in the kitchen."

"So?"

"You can't seriously be-" but suddenly Law yanks his pants down, briefs and all.

"Hey!" Sanji shouts in surprise, but Law just takes a firm grip on his forearm and drags him to the bar desk. Sanji almost trips over his own pants, hanging around his ankles. Law is swift to follow, trapping Sanji against the bar.

"Hey asshole! The kitchen is my workplace," Sanji hinders Law with a hand to his chest. "Besides, people could come here at any time."

"I don't care."

"Well you should! You know Luffy usually comes down here for a night snack!"

"He can join us."

"What the fuck are you –" but Sanji's words die in his mouth when he feels something wet against his bare cock. What is… Is he?

He looks down and sees Law slowly, teasingly licking the top of his cock.

"So what were you going to say, hm?" the last word hums a vibration through Sanji's erection and he just shivers. Law apparently sees that as an invitation, because he suddenly decides to take Sanji in his mouth. So, okay, maybe they can have sex in the kitchen, just this once.

Law knows what he's doing, and Sanji can feel it. He tries not to think about what it means, but then again he can barely think at all when Law is sucking him in so deeply and licking on the way up. Sanji gasps and leans backward, happy that the bar is behind him because his knees just won't support him right now. He props his elbows up on the bar top, which lets him stretch his hips up and out further. Law gets the hint and grips him by the hips, taking his cock deep in his throat. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Sanji is already close and they have barely begun, since when did he get this sensitive?

Sanji gently pushes Law away, breathing heavily. Law pulls back and stands up, caressing Sanji's cheek. It would have been sweet if Law didn't have that predatory look in his eyes.

"You look completely out of it," he states, pushing some of Sanji's blond bangs away from his face.

"Well you sure know how to suck a dick…" Sanji mumbles.

Law just tips his head in a mock bow and smiles.

Sanji decides it's time to get Law out of those jeans, and Law lets him. And… what now? Is he supposed to suck Law off too? He hasn't done that in all his life, he has no idea. But Law just shakes his head at him and says:

"No need," and then his trademark smirk. "I'll get my fun." And then he pushes Sanji down against the bar top and kisses him roughly. When Law said before that there was a point of no return before they took their clothes off, Sanji suspects that point should really be moved to _this_ situation. Would it be too late to back out now? He could always refuse. But is that really what he wants?

Law pulls back and places two fingers against Sanji's lips.

"Open up."

Sanji's not sure what he's trying to do, but he obeys. He takes Law's fingers in his mouth, even though it feels a little strange.

"Lick them." Law says, and Sanji looks at him defiantly. Law sighs. "It's for your sake, you know." And Sanji suddenly gets it. Oh, fuck.

So he licks Law's fingers, twirls his tongue around them, all while Law is watching him with that gleam in his eyes. He's suddenly very serious.

"That should be enough," he says after a while and pulls out. "Lean back."

"You want to do this on the _bar desk_?" Sanji hisses. He can't believe this guy.

"You want us to do it on the floor?" Law lifts an eyebrow. "The bar is definitely the most comfortable place around here."

Sanji just shakes his head.

"Allright. Fine. I knew we should have done this somewhere else," Sanji curses. Law just laughs at him and leans him back anyway. The smooth wood of the bar is surprisingly warm against his back; it's not that uncomfortable. He barely has time to think before Law takes hold of his legs and places them around his waist.

"Just try not to clench your legs too much, allright?"

"Got it," Sanji mumbles, not looking Law in the eyes. His heart is beating so fast it might just explode from his chest, and he wonders if Law notices.

"Good," Law says and leans over him. He feels Law's hand travelling down the back of his thigh, towards his ass. It feels like he's about to lose his virginity all over again, and technically, that might even be correct.

But Law is taking it slow, gently rubbing his entrance with a slick finger a few times, before pushing in. Sanji winces and reflexively clenches up.

"Easy," Law whispers. "You have to trust me to do this right, okay?"

Sanji nods feverishly, biting his lip.

Law kisses him softly as he begins to move the finger in and out of him, and slowly Sanji begins to relax. It feels weird, but not bad. He feels Law trying to get a second finger in and he recoils again, because now it stings; he's not used to this. But Law gently nips at his neck, reminding him that he knows what Sanji likes. Sanji can breathe easier again, and he kisses Law back.

Law slowly pulls his fingers out.

"Have you got lube?" he asks.

"Do I look like someone who carries around lube?" Sanji retorts.

Law snickers. "I guess not. So… we have to improvise," he says and starts looking around the room.

"What?" Sanji asks.

But Law doesn't answer, instead he says. "Ah, there it is," and starts to walk around the bar, leaving Sanji lying there naked.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Sanji says and gets up.

"Getting the olive oil," Law says and reaches for one of the shelves beside the stove.

"The hell you are! That's for cooking!"

Law takes his hand down and leans against the kitchen counter.

"Should I suppose that you want me to go in dry? That won't be pleasant for any of us," he states.

"No, but… Saliva worked out well?" Sanji tries.

"I don't know what you've been reading, but saliva isn't nearly enough," Law scoffs at him. "Do you want this or not?"

Sanji blushes furiously. It's all on Law's terms in the end, and he hates it. But he does want this. At least he'll get the satisfaction to see Law's stupid face when he realizes Sanji is awesome in bed. He tries not to think about that it so far has only applied when he's been with girls. Whatever.

"Fine, bring it," Sanji sighs, leaning back again, trying to seem unfazed. "But wash your hands first or I'll kick your ass for messing up my supplies!"

Law laughs at him, but he does at least wash his hands before touching the oil bottle.

He comes around the bar again, opening the bottle on the way, pouring some into his palm.

"Let's get you ready," he says, and it's almost a purr.

Law's fingers are a lot easier to take the second time, and Sanji thinks it's not only the oil; he feels a bit more comfortable. Maybe this is less scary than he thought. Gaining some confidence, he pours some oil into his own hand and reaches for Law's cock.

Law lets out a breath at the touch, and leans closer until his face is next to Sanji's. His eyes are closed and his eyebrows are furrowed with pleasure.

"Yeah… Go on," he murmurs in Sanji's ears. So Sanji carefully strokes Law's length a few times, slicking it up with oil. It feels weird, touching another dick besides his own, yet somehow familiar.

Law adds a third finger and Sanji can feel the stretch, it's really tight now. Just when he's about to get used to it, Law begins to slowly pull out. He reaches over and wipes his hand on a kitchen towel. Sanji tries to make a mental note to change that one later.

They're just still like that for a moment; Sanji lying on his back across the bar, Law standing over him. They're both breathing heavily, looking each other in the eyes, before Law breaks into a grin.

"You look completely dishevelled. I think you're ready."

Before Sanji can reply, Law lifts his legs up higher, resting them on his back.

"You might want something to bite into," Law smirks. "This can get… intense."

"Screw that," Sanji says, because he's not a cute little bottom bitch.

"Taking it like a man, I see," Law says. "Well, have it your way."

Sanji feels something warm and hard against his entrance, and he strains his legs in anticipation.

"Relax, I said," Law says, and it's no longer the comforting, guiding tone he had before. He's demanding it. Sanji tries to force himself to relax, taking steady breaths.

"That's more like it," Law says and begins to push in.

Sanji gasps violently and arches up from the bar. This is not like before at all. This hurts, it burns and Sanji wants to get away _now._

Law steadies him with a hand to his chest, imploring him to lean back again.

"Remind me again why I hate taking people's virginities," Law frowns.

"I'm not a fucking virgin," Sanji bites back.

"But yes you are! This is nothing like your little escapades with girls. So stop trying to control this, and let me make it good for us both!"

Sanji is practically snarling at Law. It will never work like this, and Law knows it.

Law sighs. "Allright, let me put it this way. Will you trust me with this? It's going to hurt at first, there's no way around it, but I promise it'll be worth it."

Sanji studies his eyes for a bit. He's actually being honest.

Sanji props himself up on his hands, meeting Law halfway.

"Yeah," he says, nodding. "Let's do this."

Law leans in and kisses him, just a small 'thank you for trusting me', and then tries again.

It still hurts like hell. Sanji is digging his nails into Law's back as he's pushing inside, bit by bit. He lets out a shout at a particularity sensitive point.

"Sssh…" Law whispers at him. "You'll wake everyone up. You sure you don't wanna bite something?"

"Fuck you," Sanji glares, but he's not really serious, and Law just laughs.

Instead of just pushing in, Law starts moving in and out, and it hurts, it fucking hurts. Sanji does want to bite something, so he bites the inside of his mouth, and he can taste blood.

"Don't do that," Law says and kisses his lips until he opens his mouth. It's hard to concentrate with all the pain and pleasure mixed together, but he tries to make sure he doesn't bite Law's tongue off.

Law kisses him all the way down the side of his neck, all while rocking them back and forth. He kisses Sanji's chest, and then licks at his nipple, and it tickles.

"I'm going to get serious now, you ready?" Law says.

"Nnh," Sanji just whimpers and he guesses it's a yes?

Law pushes into him with his full length, and Sanji can't breathe, he just lets out a startled gasp. His body loses all strength and he has to lie down flat against the bar, moaning loudly with every thrust.

Law leans in over him, steadying himself with his hands on either side of Sanji's body.

"Damn this feels so good," Law gasps between the thrusts. When Sanji doesn't reply, he pauses for a bit. "You know what, let me try this."

He picks Sanji's legs up again, this time placing them on his shoulders, drawing Sanji closer to him. Sanji doesn't really know what to expect, when law starts moving again.

Sanji moans despite the pain. It's still there, but there's something else. And Sanji needs more of it, so he starts to match Law's movements. He puts his arms around Law's neck, no longer digging his nails in, just tangling his fingers in Law's black hair.

"Can you feel it?" Law asks breathlessly.

"Yeah…" Sanji heard himself say. "Don't stop."

Law grins happily and begins to fuck him in earnest, rolling his hips back and forth, while they moan against each other's lips. It doesn't hurt anymore, it feels fucking amazing. Law is kissing him deeply as he keeps a steady rhythm, and they're both lost in the pleasure.

Suddenly, Law begins to pull out slowly.

"What?" Sanji asks and begins to stand up, sore as he is.

"Turn around," Law says, lust in his voice. Sanji can tell exactly what he's thinking.

"No way. I'm not bending over like some freaking ship's boy."

"Oh but you will," Law says and crowds into Sanji's space like it's nothing, touching his hips, his back, and brushes their lips together. "That was only foreplay, it's only getting better from here."

Sanji bites Law's lower lip slightly, to show he's displeased, but he's not gonna say no. So he turns around and puts is hands on the bar before him. Law hugs him from behind, and he welcomes the warmth.

"You look great like this, by the way," Law whispers against the nape of his neck.

Sanji huffs, embarrassed. "Yeah whatever."

Law chuckles again, taking hold of his forearms and pressing them against the bar top. "Bend over more," he says, until Sanji is resting his elbows against the wooden surface. "Yeah, like that. And spread you legs a bit more."

It feels awkward as fuck to be posed like that, Sanji thinks, until Law starts to press in again.

He falls forward a bit over the bar, bending over more, correcting the angle.

"Aah… that's it," Law says, taking a steady grip on Sanji's hip.

Sanji is gripping the edge of the bar top, thankful to have something at least grounding him in reality, because the way Law is moving right now… He's going to lose his mind.

They're both moaning by now, and they don't even care that they're being loud. Fuck it. Fuck everyone else. It's their own fault if anyone comes into the kitchen now.

Law bends over with Sanji, no longer able to stand straight. His free hand, the one not gripping Sanji's hip tightly (it's probably going to bruise, Sanji thinks), is stroking his thigh, before moving to touch Sanji's cock.

Oh wow. Sanji isn't sure how long he can keep this up. Between Law all up inside him, his hand pumping his dick, and the way he's kissing his neck bent over him. It's too much.

"Law… I can't," he tries to say.

"I know," Law says, pausing. "I want you to turn back around again. So I can see your face when you come."

Sanji doesn't like the sound of that, he's not fond of putting on a show.

So when they're back to being face to face he says:

"Sure, but I'll be on top."

Law just laughs in his face.

"Yeah… No. Not after all the warming up I had to do. We're finishing this."

"I didn't mean like _that_ ," Sanji says, and now it's his turn to get into Law's space, until they stand chest to chest. "I'll be on top with you inside me."

Sanji isn't sure it works with two guys, but it should, he's done it with girls before. Except, now he'll be the cowgirl, kind of.

But Law grins down at him, looking almost impressed at Sanji's suggestion.

"Sure, of course. If you think you're up to it."

Sanji's not sure if he just got himself into some serious shit, but he has to own up to it now. Fuck.

They clean off the rest of the stuff from the bar top and Law jumps on top of it, stretching himself out. Sanji just takes in the sight for a moment. Law sure is tall, he looks so lean stretched out like this.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Law says, and Sanji climbs up, unsure of what to do first. Law props himself up on one elbow, using the other hand to guide Sanji down on top of him. If Law had been one of Sanji's female one night stands, he'd have him moaning for more within five minutes of this, but Law is so _obviously_ a guy, Sanji doesn't know if his usual tactic will work. He'll have to rely on his instincts.

So he takes Law's hard cock into his hand and starts stroking it. Law hums in satisfaction at the touch, closing his eyes. Sanji climbs further up on Law's stomach, guiding Law's cock towards his ass. It feels weird to do it himself.

He lowers his body slowly onto Law's erection. It's another angle, and it feels tight all over again. Sanji is breathing in short puffs, concentrating on trying to relax, to take Law in.

Law lies on his back, still leaning on one elbow, the other hand guiding Sanji's hips. Sanji feels Law's cock finally filling him up and he lets out a shaky breath.

Law lies back, so that he can use his own hips to grind against Sanji. Sanji drops to his hands and knees above Law, as Law mercilessly pounds into him. They're kissing each other roughly through the thrusts and the moans; Law's hands roaming all over Sanji's back and legs, while Sanji grips Law's broad shoulders.

Sanji gets an idea, and he's not sure if Law will like it. But he's going to try anyway. He pulls his hands away from Law's shoulders, travelling the length of Law's arms, and instead grips his forearms. Before Law can protest, Sanji is pinning Law's hands above his head and stretching himself up above him. He can't waver now.

Law raises an eyebrow at him, but Sanji just holds him with his gaze, not relenting.

"For now," Law says, laying back and adjusting his shoulders. "But don't forget, I'm _letting_ you do this."

Sanji grins despite himself. He knows this can't be easy on Law's pride.

He eases back to arms length, taking Law in fully while also keeping his arms pinned to the bar. Now, he sets the pace.

Sanji is moving himself up and down onto Law, and it feels amazing. Law raises his legs so that Sanji can move back and forth instead, changing the angle. Law's cock hits a spot inside of him that makes Sanji moan out loud and stars dance in front of his eyes, and he's close; so very close now.

Law strains against Sanji's grip.

"Come here," he says, and Sanji lets go of his arms. Law tips Sanji forward, clashing their lips together forcefully, while making up the shift in space with his own hips, closing the gap between him and Sanji.

Sanji moans into Law's mouth, because it's just right. Suddenly, he feels Law's hand on his cock again, pumping him harder and faster than before.

"Law… I…" he tries to warn.

"It's allright," Law breathes. "Come for me."

So Sanji lets himself finally feel this for real, and it's overwhelming, his senses overloaded with pleasure. He leans back again, letting Law fuck him hard as he throws his head back.

And then he comes. With a loud moan, he falls forward and comes in ripples over Law's stomach and chest. Law strokes him through the convulsions carefully, matching Sanji's pace.

When he opens his eyes, still panting heavily, he sees Law grinning up at him.

"You did make a great face, just like I thought," Law says and cups Sanji's cheek.

"Fuck you," Sanji pants, but he's too tired to add any bite to it.

"Yeah. And now it's my turn," Law's eyes gleam wickedly.

Law grips Sanji's ass cheeks and plunges into him again. Despite the fact that Sanji's already satisfied, it still feels vaguely good. Law doesn't hold back anymore, he's mercilessly driving into Sanji, hard and fast.

"Hey wait…" Sanji suddenly realizes something. "Are you gonna…?" His eyes widen in shock.

Law just grins up at him with his evil smile, while he grips Sanji's arms to hold him in place. Fuck, Law is not letting him get away from this.

Suddenly, Law loses himself in a moan and arches up against Sanji. One of his hands reaches up to pull Sanji's hair, and he pulls them both down, and holy fuck, Law is coming inside of him. It stings Sanji's sore inside, and he whimpers while Law moans and shakes under him.

Law stops moving. Instead they just lie there for a while, Sanji on top of Law, Law still inside Sanji, letting their chests rise and fall with their breathing, coming down from their high.

Sanji pulls back to arms length.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Sanji pouts.

"Came inside of you?" Law snickers. "I damn well earned it after all this work."

Sanji huffs. Again, he can't believe the arrogance this guy has.

"Come now. You don't hate it _that_ much," Law remarks, and Sanji supposes he's right. It's not that bad, but still.

"You're not the one who has to clean up the mess."

"Speaking of mess, what about this?" Law says and wipes a hand through Sanji's cum on his chest. "You want me to clean it up myself?" he says and makes a gesture as if he's gonna lick his hand.

"Gross," Sanji says and reaches for the towel Law used earlier, throwing it on Law's chest.

Sanji tries to lift himself off, Law still inside of him.

"Careful now," Law says, sitting up to help take his dick out of Sanji. It stings quite a lot. He hisses in a breath through his teeth, but he manages to climb off nonetheless. Law also sits up and proceeds to wipe himself down with the towel. Now Sanji _really_ has to change that one.

Sanji is a little bit sore, not only back there, but everywhere. The wood of the bar desk finally got to him and, when he looks at his reflection in the kitchen window he notices hickies on his neck. Damn it. High collars for the rest of the week it is.

He finishes putting his pants back on before he finds his pack and lights a new cigarette. He sees Law is also partially dressed, drinking down the last bit of wine in his glass.

"To help me sleep," Law explains.

"Do you really need that, after all this?" Sanji asks.

Law laughs. "I guess not." So he puts down the glass and walks over to Sanji.

He takes the cig from Sanji's hand and takes a draw from it.

"Not even planning to get your own cigs, shitty surgeon?" Sanji remarks.

"So we're back to 'shitty surgeon' now, are we?" Law mumbles, looking out the window.

He sounds kind of disappointed, and Sanji doesn't really know what to make of that, so he says:

"Well at least you're not a shitty lover," and takes back his cigarette.

Law laughs at that.

"That, I already know."

Sanji makes an annoyed sound.

"But I wouldn't mind being _your_ shitty lover," Law says, making it sound so easy. He locks Sanji in his gaze, looking both playful and serious at the same time.

Sanji grins despite himself. "Well... I don't know about that."

"What? You thought something this good would be a one-off thing?" Law smirks.

Sanji doesn't reply, but he's pretty sure his face says everything; that he's not exactly opposed to this continuing.

"I guess we better start setting your kitchen back in order," Law suggests, indicating the mess of glasses, towels and olive oil.

"Yeah," Sanji says, but instead he seats himself on the ground. "Later."

Law sits down next to him, and Sanji rests his head on Law's shoulder. Somehow, he's barely ever felt this close to another person before. It's odd and comforting at the same time. He still liked all those girls he was with but… this is different.

Sanji raises his head again, and when Law looks to see what he's doing, he catches Law's lips in a kiss.

It's far from the frantic and dominating kisses they shared before. This one is sleepy, satisfied and… weirdly romantic. What the fuck. Maybe Law was right when he said this wouldn't be a one time thing.

Law lies down and gestures for Sanji to follow. Law draws Sanji close, and they lie there, chest to chest for a while. Sanji traces Law's tattoos with a finger.

"You know we'll be in really deep shit if we don't clean up before your crew gets here, right?" Law smirks.

"I know, " Sanji sighs.

"Or do you want them to find us like this?"

"Of course not! This is private," Sanji says indignantly. "So let's keep this between us, okay?"

"Right," Law says, but the way he grins says otherwise.

"Don't you _dare_ tell anyone, they're all absolutely shitty at keeping secrets."

"I don't kiss and tell," Law says simply. "But I can't promise I'll leave you alone in public. I'll be discrete about it though."

"You _won't,"_ Sanji says with emphasis.

Law laughs and rolls onto his back.

"It won't be a problem as longs as you manage to keep a straight face," he teases and Sanji groans.

This shitty bastard will drive him crazy.

But he doesn't hate it.

They rest their foreheads together, and Sanji feels himself drifting off into sleep.

 **/End.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! This was my first finished fanfic, hope you liked it, and please leave a review on the way out! :D I didn't plan for this to be written but when yaoi inspiration strikes, you have to follow it. Also, LawSan is kind of a rare pair I enjoy ;)**


End file.
